Talk:The Team
There is no in-show evidence that the series' title, "Young Justice", is also the name of the team of young heroes who star in the series. The team has ONLY been referred to as "The Team". Never as "Young Justice." :That's a very good point. Feel free to mention that on the page. Does anyone think we should rename the page to reflect this? -- Supermorff 20:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I noticed this too, but just never thought too much of it. I did however send Greg W a question on Ask Greg about the name of the team, so let's wait until it is answered to make any actions. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 06:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::There are 200 questions in the queue before yours and, sorry to say, the fact that you've asked 7 questions in a single post probably means that some of them will be ignored. I hope not, but that sometimes happens. I'm just not sure it's something we should wait for. -- Supermorff 15:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't Wally aslo be considred brains aswell? :We might consider just removing those one-word descriptions since they aren't particularly descriptive and didn't come from canon (that I'm aware of). -- Supermorff 18:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) History? Currently, the article's history section is an elaborate episode summary of the pilot. Almost more elaborate than the one on the episode page itself (it's a recurring problem on many character pages). And it hasn't been updated since. Personally, I think the article should start with all info we have on the "sidekicks" operating together before the formation (mostly CITs, I'm afraid), followed by a (very) short description of the Cadmus incident, and the formation. I don't think extensive writeups of all their missions are necessary, especially not if they're as long as this one. A 10 line summary might even be too much in some cases. I know I ruffled some feathers with previous rewrites, and I wanted to get some ideas and consensus first. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Second I think Robin is the second-in-command. Just had to say it! What does everyone else think?Finisterboy 18:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's nowhere explicitly stated. --'''Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think it doesn't matter who is second in command. --Revan's Exile 00:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :It has been hinted that Robin will be next Leader of the team. As it is said by Aquald when he ready to take command. --Ankit09 22:37, April 14, 2012 (UTC) The Team Members Red Arrow has now joined the Justice League so he is no longer part of The Team. --Ankit09 22:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Is it safe to mark Rocket's designation number as having been B09 with the CIT coloring? Starling starwing 12:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's reasonable, but not in accordance with the conjecture policy. We know, at the very least, she was never A04... --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Who is a member of the team? We all know the initial members: Robin (B01), Aqualad (B02), Kid Flash (B03), Superboy (B04) and Miss Martian (B05). Red Arrow (B06) and Artemis (B07) joined the group soon after. We don't know Zatanna and Rocket's numbers, but we could assume they are both (B08) and (B09) respectively unless Sphere and Wolf have numbers as well. The new episode also gave us the designation numbers for some of those members. Bumblebee (17), Beast Boy (19), Tim Drake (20) and Blue Beetle (22), but that still leaves Bat-Girl, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy and Herald unaccounted for that leaves a huge gap between B10 and B16 along with numbers B18 and B21. Assuming Blue Beetle is the latest member of the group, we can assume Bat-Girl, Wonder Girl, Herald and Lagoon Boy occupy 4 of those missing 9 numbers. That begs the question: Who occupy those five other numbers? Sphere? Wolf? Raven? Cyborg? Spoiler? Azrael? Cassandra Cain? The Wonder Twins? Speedy? Starfire? Jade? Donna Troy? Jason Todd? Garth? Static? Gear? Terra? Supergirl? :Technically, we don't consider Sphere or Wolf to be "members of the Team". We think of both as very intelligent pets, like the Bio-Ship. (Might be speciest of us, but there you have it.) And Mal isn't on the Team either. He's support staff like Lucas "Snapper" Carr or Catherine Cobert. -- --Gweisman 07:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I want answers dammit! Side-note: I assume Kaldur went back to Sorcery school, Artemis defected to villainy and Kid Flash is the new Flash. Are their numbers up for the taking as well or do they keep them? They haven't specified if Rocket and Zatanna kept their original numbers as well. Oh well, hope someone can answer these questions. 21:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :If you want answers, we can't give them wait and see. Oh, and KF is not the new Flash. Barry was already in this episode, and will have a speaking part in ep 6. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 21:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) The Young Justice team in the comics featured: * Robin (Tim Drake) - member of the team * Superboy - member of the team * Impulse - appeared in Bloodlines * Wonder Girl - member of the team * Secret - made a cameo in Secrets * Arrowette (Cassie King-Jones) - made a cameo in Insecurity * Empress - No apearence yet * Captain Marvel, Jr./CM3 - No apearence yet * Beast Boy- member of the team * Flamebird (Bette Kane) - made a cameo in Homefront * Batgirl - member of the team * Lagoon Boy - member of the team * L'il Lobo - No apearence yet * The Ray - No apearence yet ::Sorry but I am moderately new to this wikia, is the comic included in this site or is it just the show and the above post was speculatively potential answers to this thread's question? felinoel 13:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::We don't cover the old comic series, only the new tie-in. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, that was what I figured. felinoel 13:53, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Fate Now that Dr. Fate is a member of the justice league should he still be listed seperately from the league as an ally? He helped before he "joined" but now that he is a member of the league it is assumed he is still an ally Dtuck010 18:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I think it can be removed. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Missions? Is there a place where I can see the list of missions the team has gone on. If we're gonna add anything, it'll have to be very short since those are mostly covered in the episode and comic issue pages. There's also the official/unofficial classifiaction of missions. Seems like a good idea though. Starling starwing 03:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Jaime's Induction to the Team Sorry about editting that he joined on December 1st, 2015. I just figured it would be appropriate to mention since he ''was? ''given a designation and welcomed. :He was given an A designation. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 20:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yea I just remembered that after posting. I apologize about that. NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) :An A-12 designation, Bs, B22 in his casse, are for Team Members. Also signage. Regulus22 03:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Wonder Girl Wonder Girl! Is it necessary to include the fact that she was the newest member before Jamie considering there have been more members to join after him? :It's a bit outdated now. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:48, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Troia and the lower Marvels Do they warrant a page? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:10, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : I suspect we may see her in Legacy, but the other two are quite iffy. We have virtually nothing to go on, other than CIT canon numbers. It's going to be worse than Amistad - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Even worse, we would also have separate pages for the similarly CIT Mary and Freddy, which equally little info. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::How about making a "Miscellaneous Characters" page instead, listing down all those characters -- Amistad included -- that exist only as CIT and nothing else? Worst case, they get fleshed out, and we transfer the content out on a separate page. The existing articles can just act as redirection pages to this catch-all entry. - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::That's not a bad idea. I'd suggest it be only CIT characters, so no Amistad, however little we know about himit. Give each a line or two about what little we do know and a very brief Background in other media with a link to DC wiki. ― Psypher 14:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I prefer a hub page than pages like Crimson Avenger or Amistad, which IMO are very different from characters that have been alluded to less ambiguously. ― Thailog 20:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC)